ongunguvencfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sanat sayı 1
= Sanat = Vikipedi, özgür ansiklopedi Sol üstten saat yönünde: Vincent van Gogh'un otoportresi, Afrikalı Chokwe heykeli, Sandro Botticelli'nin Venüs'ün Doğuşu ve Japon Shisa aslanı Sanat, en genel anlamıyla yaratıcılığın ve hayal gücünün ifadesi olarak anlaşılır. Tarih boyunca neyin sanat olarak adlandırılacağına dair fikirler sürekli değişmiş, bu geniş anlama zaman içinde değişik kısıtlamalar getirilip yeni tanımlar yaratılmıştır.1 Bugün sanat terimi birçok kişi tarafından çok basit ve net gözüken bir kavram gibi kullanılabildiği gibi akademik çevrelerde sanatın ne şekilde tanımlanabileceği, hatta tanımlanabilir olup olmadığı bile hararetli bir tartışma konusudur.2 Sanat sözcüğü genelde görsel sanatlar anlamında kullanılır. Sözcüğün bugünkü kullanımı, batı kültürünün etkisiyle, ingilizcedeki 'art' sözcüğüne yakın olsa da halk arasında biraz daha geniş anlamda kullanılır. Gerek İngilizce'deki 'art' ('artificial' = yapay)3, gerek Almanca'daki 'Kunst' ('künstlich' = yapay)4 gerekse Türkçe'deki Arapça kökenli 'sanat' ('suni' = yapay)5 sözcükleri içlerinde yapaylığa dair bir anlam barındırır. Sanat, bu geniş anlamından Rönesans zamanında sıyrılmaya başlamış6 , ancak yakın zamana kadar zanaat ve sanat sözcükleri dönüşümlü olarak kullanılmaya devam etmiştir. Buna ek olarak Sanayi Devrimi sonrasında tasarım ve sanat arasında da bir ayrım doğmuş7 , 1950 ve 1960'larda popüler kültür ve sanat arasında tartışma kaldıran bir üçüncü çizgi çekilmiştir.8 İçindekiler * 1Sanatın tanımlanması ** 1.1Başat Biçim Görüşü ** 1.2Sanatın Duyguların Dışavurumu Olduğu Görüşü ** 1.3Neo-Wittgenstein'cı Görüş ** 1.4Kurumsal Sanat Görüşü * 2Sanatın değerlendirilmesi * 3Görsel Sanatlar ** 3.1Çizim ** 3.2Resim ** 3.3Seramik ** 3.4Fotoğrafçılık ** 3.5Mimari ** 3.6Heykel * 4Tarihçe * 5Kaynakça Sanatın tanımlanması| kaynağı değiştir Başat Biçim Görüşü| kaynağı değiştir Clive Bell, 1914 yılında Cezanne'dan etkilenerek yazdığı Sanat ('Art') isimli kitabında sanatın başat biçim ('significant form') olduğunu savunmuştur. Bell'e göre her biçim bu klasmana girmez, çünkü önemli olan çizgi, şekil ve renk ilişkilerinin kendi aralarındaki kombinasyonudur.9:53 Bu görüş temsilin sanatsal beğeniye etki etmediğini söyler. Sanatı tamamen estetikle bağlantılı olarak tanımlayan bu görüş, 20.yüzyılda Marcel Duchamp, Andy Warhol, Joseph Beuys gibi bildiğimiz anlamda estetik nesneler üretmeyen, görünümden çok kavramlara önem veren sanatçıların eserlerini kapsamadığından, bugün zamanında olduğu kadar etkili değildir.10:9-36 Sanatın Duyguların Dışavurumu Olduğu Görüşü| kaynağı değiştir R.G. Collingwood, 1938'da basılan Sanatın İlkeleri ('The Principles of Art') isimli kitabında sanatın temel olarak duyguların yaratıcı ifadesi veya dışavurumu olduğunu söylemiştir.9:62 Bunun yanında sanat ve zanaat arasında bir ayrım yapmıştır. Buna göre zanaat, malzemenin bir plan doğrultusunda daha önceden tasarlanmış bir son ürüne dönüştürülmesi iken sanatsal aktiviteler, araçlar ve amaçlar arasında, planlama ve uygulama arasında ayrım yapmayı gerektirmez. Bunun yanında bu görüşe göre, sanat herhangi bir duygunun da dışavurumu değildir. Bu duygu, ifade edildiği ana kadar açıklık kazanmamış olup, ifade edilişi onun keşfedilmesine neden olacak bir duygu olmalıdır. Bu aynı zamanda izleyiciyi de araştırmanın içine alır. Bu teori de sanat olarak kabul edilmeyen bazı aktiviteleri (örneğin bir psikoterapi seanslarını) sanattan ayırt edemediği gibi, sanat olarak kabul edilen bazı eserleri (örneğin Rönesans Döneminde, sanatçının duygularını açığa çıkarmak değil, dinsel duygular uyandırmak amacıyla yapılan resimler) kapsamadığı için, yerini değişik kuram aramalarına bırakmış, hatta tüm bu tanımlama çabalarının başarısız olması sanatın tanımının yapılmaya çalışılmasının ne kadar doğru olduğu tartışmalarını başlatmıştır.10:60-64 Neo-Wittgenstein'cı Görüş| kaynağı değiştir Morris Weitz'ın 1956'da, Wittgenstein'ın görüşlerinden ve şeylerin özünü bulmaya karşı direncinden yola çıkarak ortaya attığı görüştür. Weitz'a göre Fry ve Bell, Tolstoy, Croce, Collingwood gibi kuramcılar, yaptıkları tanımlarda kendi kişisel sanat görüşlerini ifade etmekten öteye gidememişlerdir. Neo-Wittgenstein'cı görüşü özetlemek gerekirse, sanat açık bir kavramdır ve tanımlanamaz. Ancak bu, Weitz'a göre felsefi açıdan bir sorun yaratmamalıdır, çünkü aile benzerliği yöntemi kullanılarak neyin sanat olup olamayacağı konusunda hükümler getirmek olasıdır.10:65-86 Kurumsal Sanat Görüşü| kaynağı değiştir Kurumsal sanat kuramı, Neo-Wittgenstein'cı görüşünü reddederek sanatın tanımlanabileceğini ileri sürer.Bu fikir George Dickie tarafından ilk olarak 1974'te geliştirilmiştir.9:82 Dickie'nin ilk tanımı, Arthur Danto'nun da sanat dünyası fikirlerinden etkilenerek aşağıdaki şekilde oluşturulmuştur: Sanat eseri: Bilinçli olarak insan elinden veya fikrinden çıkmadır. Belli bir sosyal kurum (sanat dünyası) adına hareket eden kişi veya kişiler tarafından, bazı kısımları hakkında fikir birliğine varılmış olunmalı, beğeni kazanmaya aday olmalıdır.9:83-86 Sanatın değerlendirilmesi| kaynağı değiştir Filozof Richard Wollheim sanatın estetik değerlendirilmesi için üç yaklaşım önerir:[kaynak belirtilmeli] * Estetik niteliğin insanın bakış açısından bağımsız, mutlak bir değer olduğunu öngören gerçekçi yaklaşım * Estetik niteliğin mutlak bir değer olduğunu, ancak insanın bakış açısına bağlı olduğunu savunan nesnel yaklaşım * Estetik niteliğin hem mutlak olmadığını hem de insanın bakış açısına göre değiştiğini söyleyen göreli yaklaşım Görsel Sanatlar| kaynağı değiştir Çizim| kaynağı değiştir Karakalem çalışmasıyla yapılmış Emmeline Pethick fotoğrafı. Çizim, çok çeşitli araçlar ve tekniklerden herhangi birini kullanarak bir görüntü oluşturma aracıdır. Genellikle, bir aletten basınç uygulayarak veya bir aleti bir yüzey üzerinde hareket ettirerek yüzey üzerinde iz bırakmayı kapsamaktadır.Bu sanatta kullanılan ortak araç-gereçler arasında grafit kalemler, kalem, mürekkep, mürekkepli fırçalar, balmumu renkli kalemler, kalem boyaları, karakalemler, pasteller ve işaretçiler bulunmaktadır.Bunların etkileyiciliğini taklit edebilen dijital araçlar da kullanılmaktadır. Çizimde kullanılan temel teknikler çizgi çizme, tarama, çapraz tarama, rastgele tarama, karalama, harmanlama ve karıştırma yöntemleridir. Çizimde mükemmellik gösteren bir sanatçı, taslak hazırlayan, taslak röportajcısı veya taslak görevlisi olarak anılır. Çizim ayrıca illüstrasyonlar, çizgi romanlar ve animasyonlar oluşturmak için kullanılabilir. Resim| kaynağı değiştir Resim; herhangi bir yüzeyin üzerine hemen hemen her tür boya malzemesinin kullanılarak çizgi ve renklerin tuval, ahşap panel veya duvar gibi bir yüzeye işlendiği anlatım tekniğidir. Bununla birlikte, sanatsal anlamda kullanıldığında, pratisyenin ifade ve kavramsal niyetini ortaya koymak için çizim, kompozisyon ve diğer estetik kaygılarla birlikte bu aktivitenin kullanılması anlamına gelir. Resim ayrıca ruhsal motif ve düşünceleri ifade etmek için de kullanılır; bu resim türündeki eserler seramik üzerinde mitolojik figürleri gösteren resimlerden insan vücudu çizimlerine kadar uzanmaktadır. Mona Lisa, Batı dünyasının en tanınmış sanatsal tablolarından birisidir. Müziğin temeli ses olduğu gibi, renk de resmin özüdür. Renk öznel kabul edilebilir, ancak gözlemlenebilir psikolojik etkileri vardır.Ancak bunlar bir kültürden diğerine farklılık gösterebilir. Siyah, Avrupa'da yas tutmayı temsil etmektedir, ancak başka yerlerde bu temsil beyaz renk ile de olabilir.Goethe, Kandinsky ve Newton da dahil olmak üzere bazı ressamlar, teorisyenler, yazarlar ve bilim adamları kendi renk teorilerini yazdılar. Dahası, insanlar renkleri ifade edebilmek için dili kullandığında aslında yapılan sadece rengin eşdeğeri için bir soyutlamadır. Örneğin "kırmızı" kelimesi, yelpazenin saf kırmızı üzerindeki geniş bir çeşitlilik yelpazesini kapsayabilir. Pantone sistemi, bu amaçla baskı ve tasarım endüstrisinde yaygın olarak kullanılmasına rağmen, müzikte farklı notalarda anlaşmaya varılan standart biçimde farklı renklerin standartlaştırılmış bir kaydı bulunmamaktadır. Modern sanatçılar, resim uygulamalarını, örneğin kolajı da içine alacak şekilde genişlettiler. Bu akım kübizm ile başlamıştır ve aslında bu akım klasik manada resim çalışması değildir.Bazı modern ressamların dokuları kum, çimento, saman veya ahşap gibi farklı malzemeleri içerir. Bunlara örnek olarak Jean Dubuffet veya Anselm Kiefer'in eserleri verilebilir. Modern ve çağdaş sanat, kendini niteleyen kavramın lehine bir şekilde klasik sanat değerlerinden uzaklaşmıştır.Bazı çevrelerin köklü bir sanat formu olan resmin öldüğünü söylemesine karşın sanatçıların çoğu yeni resim ürünleri ortaya koymaya devam etmektedirler. Seramik| kaynağı değiştir Seramik sanatı, seramik malzemelerden -kil dahil- yapılmış olup, seramik, fayans, çömlek, heykel ve züccaciye gibi formları alabilir. Bazı seramik ürünler güzel sanatlar olarak kabul edilirken, bazıları dekoratif, endüstriyel veya uygulamalı sanat nesneleri olarak kabul edilir. Seramik, arkeolojide artefaktlar olarak da düşünülebilir. Seramik sanatı bir kişi veya bir grup insan tarafından yapılabilir. Çanak-çömlek veya seramik fabrikasında, bir grup insan çanak çömlekleri tasarlar, üretir ve süsler. Çanak çömlek ürünlerine bazen "sanat seramiği" denilir.Modern seramik mühendisliği'nde; "seramet" kavramı cisimlerin inorganik, metalik olmayan malzemelerden ısı hareketi ile üretildiği sanat ve bilim olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Fotoğrafçılık| kaynağı değiştir Sanat formu olarak bir fotoğraf; fotoğrafçının yaratıcı vizyonuna uygun olarak yaratılmış fotoğrafları ifade eder. Sanatsal anlamda fotoğrafçılık, günlük haberler için görsellik sağlayan fotomuhabirliğinin aksine devam etmektedir.Ticari fotoğrafçılığın ise başlıca odak noktası ürün veya hizmetleri tanıtmaktır. Mimari| kaynağı değiştir Mimarlık, bina ve yapıları tasarlayan sanat ve bilim dalıdır.Mimarlık sözcüğü, Yunanca (αρχι-arkhi) "şefi,yapımcısı" ve (τεκτων-tekton) "marangoz" kelimelerinden türetilerek, günümüzde "architecture/mimarlık" biçimini almıştır.Antik Yunan'da mimari alanında çalışan kimseler "eser yönetmeni" gibi isimlerle anılmaktaydı.11 Hindistan'da bulunan 1632–1653 tarihlerinde inşa edilmiş Tac Mahal. Daha geniş bir tanımlamayla; şehir planlamasının ya da kentsel tasarımın,mobilya tasarımının ve peyzaj mimarisinin makro seviyesinden mikro seviyeye kadar yapısal çevrenin tasarımını kapsamaktadır. Mimari tasarımda genellikle yapımcı tasarlayacağı yapının fizibilitesini ve maliyetini, hem de kullanıcı için işlevsellik ve estetiği ele almalıdır. Modern kullanımda, mimari, karmaşık bir nesnenin veya sistemin zımni veya belirgin bir planını oluşturma veya bunları çıkarmanın sanat ve disiplinidir. Bu terim, müzik ve matematik gibi soyut şeylerin veya jeolojik oluşumlar ve biyolojik hücrelerin yapısı gibi doğal şeylerin görünür mimarisi gibi konuları tanımlamak için kullanılır.Bunun yanı sıra zımni mimari veya yazılım gibi insan yapımı şeylerin açıkça planlanmış mimarilerini belirtmek için de kullanılabilir. Bilgisayar, işletme ve veritabanı mimarileri günümüzde kullanılan ve şehircilik yapılarının dışında kalan bazı mimarlık uygulamalarıdır.Bütün uygulamalarda, bir mimari eser, insan perspektifinden yola çıkılarak yapı bileşenleri veya sistem arasındaki ilişkileri koruyan bir unsur yaratır veya bileşenlere yönelik öznel bir haritalama olarak ortaya çıkar.Özetle, mimarlar bir sistemi oluşturan elemanları veya bileşenleri soyut bir perspektif ile inceleyip tasarımlar yapabilmektedirler. Planlı mimari, hoş ve estetik yapılar elde etmek için alan, hacim, doku, ışık, gölge veya soyut öğelerin analiz edilmesi ve bu bağlamda tasarım geliştirilmesi demektir.Bu yönleriyle mimari; yapıların işlevsellik, fizibilite ve hesaplamalarına daha çok odaklanan uygulamalı bilim veya mühendislikten ayrılmaktadır. Bina mimarisi alanında ise bir mimardan talep edilen beceriler, hastane veya stadyum gibi karmaşık yapıların yanı sıra, konutların planlanması gibi nispeten daha basit alanları kapsamaktadır.Çoğu mimari eser, kültürel ve politik semboller ve / veya eser olarak da görülebilir. Mimarın modern toplumda rolü, alanına göre değişmekle birlikte, insanların yaşadığı çevrede memnuniyeti ve estetiği karşılamak üzere inşa edilmiş yapıları başarmak ve bu amaç için tasarım ve uygulama geliştirmektir. Heykel| kaynağı değiştir Heykel, görsel sanatların üç boyutlu olarak çalışılan dalıdır.Bu sanat dalı, plastik sanatlardan birisi olarak kabul edilir.Heykelcilik, oyma yöntemiyle yani malzemeyi kaldırma yoluyla, taş, metal, seramik, ahşap ve diğer malzemeler üzerinde modelleme yapma sanatıdır.Heykeller malzeme ilavesi olarak kil kullanılan dayanıklı eserlerdir.Fakat modern çağdan beri heykelcilik sürecindeki değişimler neredeyse tamamlanmıştır.Bu değişimler sayesinde malzeme ve süreç özgürlüğü meydana gelmiştir.Oyma, kaynak veya modelleme ile bir araya getirme, kalıplama veya dökme gibi yöntemlerle çok çeşitli malzemeler işlenebilmektedir. Tarihçe| kaynağı değiştir : Ana madde: Sanatın tarihi Yapıldıkları tarihler bundan 40.000 yıl öncesine giden heykeller, mağara ve kaya resimleri bulunduysa da bu eserlerin anlamı, içinde geliştirildikleri kültür hakkında az bilgimiz olması sebebiyle tam olarak bilinmemektedir. Bilinen en eski sanat nesnesinin - üzerleri delinmiş bir salyangoz kabuğu dizisi - 75.000 yıl önceye dayanırsa da 100.000 yıl yaşında, muhtemelen boya saklamak için yapılmış kaplar da bulunmuştur.1213 Eski Mısır, Mezopotamya, İran, Hindistan, Eski Yunan, Roma, İnka, Maya, Olmek medeniyetlerinden günümüze birçok sanat eseri miras kalmıştır. Eski Yunan sanatı insan fiziğinin ideal oranlarda temsiline yoğunlaşmış, sonrasında Bizans ve Ortaçağ Avrupası'nda İncil ve dini motifler ağırlık kazanmış, bunları yücelten tarzlar geliştirilmiştir. Rönesans, fiziksel dünyanın resmedilmesi ve perspektifin sistematik olarak uygulanıp resimde üç boyut algısının oluşması yönünde teknikler geliştirmiştir. Doğuda, İslam Sanatı'ında ikonografinin yasak olması nedeniyle geometrik şekiller, hat sanatı ve mimariye yoğunlaşılmıştır. Uzak Doğu'da da bu dönemlerde din, sanatsal üretime yön vermiştir. Hindistan ve Tibet renkli heykeller ve dans ön plana çıkarken dinsel resimler de bu pratiklerden beslenmiştir. Çin'de de kuyumculuk, bronz işçiliği, çömlekçilik, şiir, kaligrafi, müzik, resim, tiyatro gelişmiş, sanatsal eğilimler baştaki sülaleye göre değişiklik göstermiştir. Batı'da 18.yy'da Aydınlanma ile birlikte rasyonel, saat gibi işleyen evren anlayışı gelişmiş, bu da Blake'in Newton'u kutsal bir geometrici gibi portrelemesi veya David'in propagandacı resimlerine yansımıştır. Daha sonra bu da yerini tepki olarak duygu ve birey olmayı ön plana çıkaran, akademik sanat, Sembolizm, İzlenimcilik, Fauvizm gibi 19.yy sanatsal akımlarına bırakmıştır. 20.yy sanat tarihi bitip tükenmeyen sanatsal arayışların yüzyılı olmuştur. Bu yüzden İzlenimcilik, Dışavurumculuk, Fovizm, Kübizm, Dadaizm, Gerçeküstücülük gibi akımların parametreleri, icat edildikleri yıllardan çok öteye gidemediyse de sonra gelen akımları etkiledi. Yüzyılın ikinci yarısından itibaren Modernizm kültüre hakim olmuş ve Theodor W. Adorno'nun 1970 yılında yayımlanan Estetik Teorisi kitabının açılış cümlesinde yazdığı gibi, "artık sorgulamadan kabul edilen şey, sanat hakkında hiçbir şeyin, ne sanatın kendisinin, ne sanatın dünya ile olan ilişkisinin, ne de sanatın varolma hakkının, sorgulamadan kabul edilemeyeceği."14 Relativizm kaçınılmaz bir gerçeklik olarak kabul edilmiş, bu da çağdaş sanat ve postmodern eleştiri dönemini başlatmıştı. Kaynakça| kaynağı değiştir # ^ Adajian, Thomas. "The Definition of Art: Historical Definitions". Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Erişim tarihi: 15 Ocak 2014. # ^ Adajian, Thomas. "The Definition of Art". Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Erişim tarihi: 15 Ocak 2014. # ^ "artificial", Online Etymology Dictionary http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=artificial&allowed_in_frame=0 # ^ "Kunst", dict.cc English-German Dictionary http://www.dict.cc/?s=Kunst # ^ "suni", Wikisözlük http://tr.wiktionary.org/wiki/suni # ^ Shiner, Larry (2001). Sanatın İcadı: Bir Kültür Tarihi. İstanbul: Ayrıntı Yayınları. s. 186. ISBN 9755393668. # ^ Von Stamm, Bettina (2008). Managing Innovation, Design and Creativity. West Sussex, UK: John Wiley & Sons Ltd.. s. 525. # ^ "What is the difference between art and popular culture?". So, why is this art?. Walker Art Center. 4 Mart 2016 tarihinde kaynağından arşivlendi. Erişim tarihi: 15 Ocak 2014. # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d Dickie, George (1997). Introduction to Aesthetics. New York & Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0195113047. # ^ a'' ''b c Warburton, Nigel (2003). The Art Question. New York: Routledge. # ^ Harper, Douglas (2001–2016). "architect (n.)". Online Etymology Dictionary. Retrieved October 29, 2016. # ^ Radford, Tim. "World's Oldest Jewellery Found in Cave". Guardian Unlimited, 16 Nisan 2004. Erişim tarihi: 30 Ocak 2014. # ^ Wilford, John Noble. "In African Cave, Signs of an Ancient Paint Factory". The New York Times, 13 Ekim 2011. Erişim tarihi: 30 Ocak 2014. # ^ Adorno, Theodor W. (1997). Minnesota: University of Minnesota Press. s. 1. ISBN 9780816618002. Wikimedia Commons'ta Sanat ile ilgili çoklu ortam kategorisi bulunur. Kategori: * Sanat Gezinti menüsü * Oturum açık değil * Bu IP'ye mesaj yaz * Katkılar * Hesap oluştur * Giriş yap * Madde * Tartışma * Oku * Bekleyen değişiklikler * Değiştir * Kaynağı değiştir * Geçmişi gör * Ana Sayfa * Hakkımızda * İçindekiler * Rastgele madde * Seçkin içerik Katılım * Wikimedia dükkânı * Bağış yapın * Deneme tahtası * İş birliği projesi * Köy çeşmesi * Son değişiklikler * Topluluk portali * Yardım Yazdır/dışa aktar * Bir kitap oluştur * PDF olarak indir * Basılmaya uygun görünüm Diğer projelerde * Wikimedia Commons * Wikiquote Araçlar * Sayfaya bağlantılar * İlgili değişiklikler * Özel sayfalar * Kalıcı bağlantı * Sayfa bilgisi * Vikiveri öğesi * Sayfayı kaynak göster Diğer diller * Afrikaans * Alemannisch * Aragonés * العربية * مصرى * Asturianu * Aymar aru * Azərbaycanca * تۆرکجه * Башҡортса * Boarisch * Žemaitėška * Беларуская * Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ * Български * भोजपुरी * Bislama * বাংলা * བོད་ཡིག * বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী * Brezhoneg * Bosanski * Буряад * Català * Нохчийн * کوردیی ناوەندی * Corsu * Čeština * Kaszëbsczi * Cymraeg * Dansk * Deutsch * Ελληνικά * English * Esperanto * Español * Eesti * Euskara * Estremeñu * فارسی * Suomi * Võro * Français * Furlan * Frysk * Gaeilge * 贛語 * Gàidhlig * Galego * Avañe'ẽ * ગુજરાતી * Gaelg * 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî * עברית * हिन्दी * Fiji Hindi * Hrvatski * Kreyòl ayisyen * Magyar * Հայերեն * İnterlingua * Bahasa Indonesia * Interlingue * Igbo * Ilokano * Ido * Íslenska * İtaliano * 日本語 * Patois * La .lojban. * Basa Jawa * ქართული * Taqbaylit * Адыгэбзэ * Қазақша * Kalaallisut * ಕನ್ನಡ * 한국어 * कॉशुर / کٲشُر * Kurdî * Kernowek * Кыргызча * Latina * Ladino * Lëtzebuergesch * Limburgs * Ligure * Lumbaart * ລາວ * لۊری شومالی * Lietuvių * Latviešu * Malagasy * Олык марий * Baso Minangkabau * Македонски * മലയാളം * Монгол * मराठी * Bahasa Melayu * Malti * Mirandés * မြန်မာဘာသာ * مازِرونی * Nāhuatl * Napulitano * Plattdüütsch * Nedersaksies * नेपाली * Nederlands * Norsk nynorsk * Norsk bokmål * Occitan * Oromoo * Ирон * ਪੰਜਾਬੀ * Papiamentu * Pälzisch * Polski * پنجابی * Português * Runa Simi * Română * Armãneashti * Русский * Русиньскый * संस्कृतम् * Саха тыла * Sicilianu * Scots * Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски * සිංහල * Simple English * Slovenčina * Slovenščina * Soomaaliga * Shqip * Српски / srpski * SiSwati * Seeltersk * Basa Sunda * Svenska * Kiswahili * தமிழ் * Тоҷикӣ * ไทย * ትግርኛ * Tagalog * Tok Pisin * Xitsonga * Татарча/tatarça * Українська * اردو * Oʻzbekcha/ўзбекча * Vèneto * Tiếng Việt * Walon * Winaray * Wolof * 吴语 * İsiXhosa * მარგალური * ייִדיש * Yorùbá * Zeêuws * 中文 * Bân-lâm-gú * 粵語 * Bağlantıları düzenle * Metin Creative Commons Atıf- Paylaşım Lisansı altındadır; ek koşullar uygulanabilir. Bu siteyi kullanarak, Kullanım Şartlarını ve Gizlilik Politikasını kabul etmiş olursunuz. Vikipedi® (ve Wikipedia®) kâr amacı gütmeyen kuruluş olan Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. tescilli markasıdır. * Gizlilik politikası * Vikipedi hakkında * Sorumluluk reddi * Geliştiriciler * Çerez bildirgesi * Mobil görünüm * *